


Enough

by SevenCorvus



Series: RoK [24]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Community: rounds_of_kink, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marking, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: don't push me on this<br/>Kink: marking/biting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ROK. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

“Don’t push me on this.”

And just like that, a line was drawn in the sand. It had been getting to that point for sometime. The once cohesive team slowly cracking under the internal and external pressures of the events over the past couple years. Gideon’s leaving certainly had not helped matters any, removing a calming and supporting influence, and leaving some team members floundering.

Not that any of them showed it. With added tension from the higher ups, and fear of appearing unable to handle their jobs, they hid their issues carefully. Still, this was a team of profilers, and made up of some of the best. They might have decided not to speak of problems publicly, but they were all aware they existed. No one wanted to be the first to speak out; worried that doing so would cause further splintering. Instead, they did their best to ignore the obvious issues within the group, hoping they would resolve themselves.

However, there eventually comes a point where it becomes obvious that wishful thinking will only accomplish so much. In order to resolve things, positive action must be taken.

Surprisingly, Hotch had been the one most affected by Gideon’s leaving. As hurt as he was by his mentor’s disappearance, Reid had plenty of experience with abandonment and on some level even expected it. It might have it him hard, but through past experience had known how to handle it. No, it had been Hotch that had been devastated. On the heels of his marriage dissolving, it was one thing too many. Not as dependent on Gideon as Reid had been, he had still looked to the older man for guidance and balance. Trusting him to help support the team and know when Hotch needed to be called on his behavior. With Gideon gone, he no longer had that rock and thus pushed himself even harder, refusing to allow even a crack in his calm exterior.

And Morgan was fed up with it. He had held back in the beginning, knowing that the other man needed time to lick his wounds and recover from the blows he had been dealt. But he wasn’t holding back any longer. He was not about to let Hotch slip even further away from them, punishing himself for imagined failings. It was time for him to step in, and he had a feeling he knew just what the older man needed.

Hotch had been getting more and more tense, finally boiling over during the last case, taking his agitation out on everyone. Morgan had called him on it after they had returned, hoping that he could get the supervisory agent to open up to him. Instead he had been given a verbal slap in the face; a sting that would have hurt more if hadn’t seen it for what it was, a frantic defense against vulnerability. Recognizing this, he had decided he needed go about things a different way.

Stalking his way over to Hotch, he backed him against a corner, pushing him against the wall. Swallowing any possible comments in a commanding kiss, Morgan caressed his way down the strong body hidden beneath the suit. Reaching the other agent’s cock, he was pleased to find it hardening beneath his hand. Not wanting to tease Hotch unduly, sure that it had been some time, he set out to bring him to a quick release. Pumping him through the cloth covering, and biting his way up and down his neck. Sucking a hickey into existence, Morgan bit down hard, wanting there to be some mark to reassure the other man of his presence. Pulling back, he grinned in satisfaction at seeing his uptight boss slumped back against the wall, eyelids fluttering, having come in his pants.


End file.
